The Reunion
by hptwilightlover110
Summary: The group is coming back together after 8 years for a wedding. People have changed and people have growth. Now that Jackie knows what she wants, will she find the guy she's been looking for all along? Jackie/Hyde. Eric/Donna. Michael/Brooke.
1. Chapter 1

******I watched to the end of the 8th season and decided that it was stupid Steven and Jackie didn't get together. So this is them finally coming back to each other, I hope you guys love it  
**

I put down the phone.  
Donna's voice quickly faded from my head and I turned back to Charley.  
He stood in his $200 suit and $80 shoes.  
I looked at the diamond ring that sat on the dining room table.  
"Who was that," he asked.  
I walked back over to him. He handed me my drink.  
"Just a friend from Point Place," I said.  
"That's that place you used to live," he said.  
"Yes," I said and sighed. "It is."  
"There's a party next week in Arizona," he said.  
"I said I can't leave Wisconsin till next month. I have to stay around to make sure my new stores open on time," I said.  
"Can't your stores wait? That dress you brought last month would keep all the guys quiet so I can talk," he said and chuckled.  
I looked at the phone again and I heard Donna's voice.  
_Please come visit, everyone's coming back for the reunion. You haven't seen anyone in years. Eric and I have finally found a weekend when you guys are all free. We would really like you to come back. Everyone will be back for the high school reunion. We would really like you there.  
_I shallowed.  
"Well my job's important too Charley," I said.  
He chuckled and took a drink.  
"You should go out tomorrow and buy a new dress for the party," he said. "May from the dinner last month is going to be there."  
"Yeah, we talked about our shoes," I breathed. "It was nice," I said half heartily.  
"See you can do that with the others too. It'll be good," he said. I scoffed. "Don't worry you can use my money now we're engaged. I wouldn't want you to worry about anything but being beautiful."  
I took a large drink and looked at the ring on the table.  
"I really need to be here," I said. "I'm setting up at new store in…"  
"Yes. Yes that's lovely, Jackie honey but with the wedding and then the kids you won't have time for those silly stores away," he said.  
"What," I said, putting my glass down.  
"What do you really want to keep doing stuff after we are married," he asked.  
I sighed and focused a smile.  
"I think you should take the ring back," I said.  
"You don't like it? It was the biggest there. The guy in the store assured me," he said.  
"The ring was fine, but I don't think I can marry you," I said.  
"Jackie," he said, putting down his glass.  
"No," I said. "I thought this was what I wanted but it's not. I love what I do and I'm not giving it up for anyone."

I knocked on the Forman's front door.  
Eric opened it and looked at his watch.  
"Donna was expecting you yesterday," he said. "Come in," he said, stepping out of the doorway.  
"I had to close my shop in Madison," I said. "Plus it wasn't my reunion anyway," I said.  
He nodded.  
"Do you want a drink," he asked.  
I nodded.  
"Sure thanks," I said and he disappeared.  
"There's our little car chick," Michael boomed, appearing next to me.  
I smiled.  
Brooke came up behind Michael and pulled a face at me.  
"I have my own mechanic shop," I said.  
"That's amazing," Brooke said.  
"It's so awesome," Michael said, hugging me.  
"How have you been? I haven't seen you since Betsy's 10th birthday. She loved that dress you brought her," Brooke said.  
"Awww thanks," I said, hugging her too.  
"I'll be at her 11th don't worry. I wouldn't miss it for the world," I said. "I had a dinner party in Los Angeles so I'm sorry I couldn't stay."  
"That's okay," she said. "But you'll be at Annabelle's birthday next month," she asked.  
"Of course. A little angel doesn't turn 2 every day," I said.  
"Jackie you're here," Donna said, coming over to us.  
We hugged.  
"I was expecting you yesterday," she said.  
"The shop in Madison," I said.  
She nodded.  
"Oh, okay well you're here now," she said and smiled, hugging me again.  
"Jackieeee you're here," Kitty squealed, putting down a plate for dinner rolls on the bar. "Oh my god you're here," she squealed.  
She ran over to me and pulled me into a hug, jumping up and down.  
I laughed and looked at Red.  
"She saw your face on the new motor shop in town," Red said.  
"Oh," I said and smiled. "Thanks."  
I turned back to Donna.  
"You actually brought the one in Point Place," she asked. "You've been avoided that for months," she said.  
I laughed.  
"I know, but after the one in Madison I thought it was time to open one in Point Place," I said. "Thanks for finding them for me," I said and smiled.  
"Well there's another one in Menomonee Falls when you're finished with this one," she said.  
I laughed.  
"Thanks," I said. "Your helps amazing."  
"Just doing my job," Donna said and smiled.  
"Only Jackie Burkhart could put her face and name all over a store and still be able to make everything run," a male said. I smiled and I turned around to look at Steven. "How have you been Hyde," I asked, taking a sip from my drink.  
"Good," he said, taking a cloth from his pocket. "You have oil on my cheek workaholic," he said and smirked at me.  
I laughed and he rubbed the side of my cheek.  
"Thanks. I didn't have much time to prepare for coming. I was in Madison for a shop opening this morning. I didn't know if I was even going to make it," I said.  
"That's cool," he said, pulling his hands in his pockets.  
I laughed.  
"I'll take that as 'yes Jackie I'm proud of you' because you would know how to talk normally," I teased.  
He smiled.  
"I like the photo you choose for the store," he said.  
"Thanks," I said. "So how did the reunion go," I asked.  
Michael appeared out of nowhere to grab a glass from the table.  
"It was awesome," he said.  
I looked to Steven.  
"Still the coolest person there," I asked.  
"Always," he said as Kitty brought around pizza rolls.  
"Thanks," I said. I looked back to Steven. "Well that's good," I said, bitting my lip.  
"What are you two talking about," Donna said, appearing next to us as she took pizza roll from Kitty.  
"The reunion," I said.  
"Well Pam Macy was wearing this hideously ugly cream dress," Donna said. I laughed.  
"You always know how to entertain me," I said. "What were other people wearing," I asked.  
"Did you guys see Big Rhonda," Michael called out to us.  
"Yes," Donna said as she walked off after Eric.  
I turned to Steven.  
"What happened to Big Rhonda," I asked.  
"She got thin," he said.  
"She got hot," Michael boomed and I laughed.  
"Really? God that's awesome. Good for her," I said.  
"Good for her," Steven asked and laughed. "Who are you and what have you done with Jackie Burkhart," he asked.  
I smiled.  
"Nothing, I just... Good for her," I said.

"Okay guys listen up," Eric called out.  
"We have something to tell you all," Donna said.  
"Okayyy," I said to Steven and turned to look at Donna and Eric.  
"Because you guys are all here we wanted to tell everyone that we're getting married," Donna said.  
I smiled.  
"Oh my god," I said, hugging her. "That's awesome," I said and hugged Eric too.  
"Thanks," she said.  
"So because you're all here and we don't know when that's going to happen again. We want to get married," Donna said.  
"On Sunday," Eric said.  
"That's in three days," I said.  
"Yep, so we are going to need everyone's help," Donna said and I laughed.

"I was thinking, Steven could do the rings," Eric said.  
Steven nodded.  
"Sure. Whatever mate," he said.  
"And Brooke and Michael can do the Bachelor and Bachelorette parties," Donna said.  
"We would love too," Brooke said. "We will have the parties Saturday night," she said.  
"I'm doing clothes," I said, leaning forward in my chair.  
"Well we will need a wedding dress, bridesmaid dresses and suits," Donna said.  
"I can do that," I said.  
"And we are going to need a car," Eric said.  
"Oooww, I have the number for a Limo company," I said.  
"Why," Eric asked.  
"Are you and that duke actually getting married," Donna asked.  
Steven lent back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest.  
"What? No," I said. "Me and Charley broke up months ago. I have the number because my company fixes their cars," I said.  
"I thought you two were engaged," Donna said. "Wasn't he everything you wanted in a guy," Donna asked.  
"Rich, proud, over bearing," Eric said.  
"Everything you wanted in a guy," Steven muttered.  
"And wants me to sit on my ass and do nothing. It's actually really bored. I love my shops too much," I said.  
Steven looked at me and smiled.  
"Really," Steven asked.  
"Yeah," I said and smiled. I turned to Donna. "I want to help. So you and Eric should go find a place for the wedding. If you want to have it on Mount Hump then I'm okay with that," I said.  
"Nooo, last time I found my sister's underwear up there," Eric said.  
"So you guys can do that," I said.  
"Can you really plan everything by Sunday," Donna asked.  
"I'm running 11 stores at the moment. I think I can do it," I said.  
"Take Steven with you, just to be sure," Donna said.  
"Okay sure," I said. "But if I'm going to be doing things all day tomorrow. I need to book a hotel. The airport dropped me off so can someone drive me across town," I asked.  
"I'll drive you," Steven said, standing up. "My apartment's across town. I can drop you off."  
"Okay cool," I said, standing up too.

**Review guys **


	2. Chapter 2

**There are a few cute Jackie and Steven moments in here, but also a little about what everyone is doing with their lives after season 8 finished. Hope you guys like it **

"So where are Michael and Brooke staying," I asked, crossing my legs over in the car. "I thought they were still lived in Chicago."  
"They still do. Red and Kitty agreed to let them sleeping in Eric and Laurie's old rooms with the girls for the weekend," he said as he turned down a different road.  
"Ha, that's nice," I said. "Did you go to Betsy's birthday?"  
"Yeah, I'm still not completely comfortable with 20 screaming girls, running around me," he said.  
I laughed and turned to look at him.  
"I heard they put a crown on you," I said.  
He turned to look at me.  
"If you tell anyone," he said and I laughed, turning back to the front of the car.  
"Your secret's safe," I said and he turned back to the steering wheel.  
"Kelso's dead," he said.  
"Can you wait until after the wedding," I asked. "I have no plan on getting married anytime soon so let me enjoy this. Ooow cake testing. We should do that."  
"I can pick you up tomorrow," he said.  
"After I go dress shopping with Donna. I'm doing that tomorrow morning. So after that we can go cake testing and then ring shopping," I said and smiled at him.  
"Then you probably need a new dress," he said.  
"Awww, yes. I need a dress too. I almost forgot," I said.  
"You forgot? Who are you and what have you done with Jackie Burkhart?"  
I laughed.  
"You can talk. You're willingly coming dress shopping with me," I said.  
He laughed.  
"Well people change," he said and I laughed, turning to look at him again as he parked the car.  
"You're a weird one Steven," I said.  
"Still Hyde," he said as I opened my door.  
"I don't care," I said and climbed out of the car. I smiled. "Good night," I said and closed the door, walking away from him.

I pulled a wedding dress off the shelf and turned to look at Donna.  
"Look at this one. It might hide your massive feet," I teased, holding it out to her.  
She laughed.  
"Why thank you," she said, taking the dress. She looked at him and tilted her head to the side. "Why are you wearing that shirt?"  
I looked down at the shirt I was wearing.  
"What about it," I asked.  
"It's not yours," she said. "And it's against your dressy working girl look you have going on," she said.  
I looked down at it.  
"Yes it is. I've had it for years," I said, pulling out the shirt to look at it.  
"Since Steven gave it to you," Donna said.  
"Well yeah," I said, letting go of the shirt. "But it's my shirt now and I like it. I wore it the first time I fixed a car. So I like to wear it," I said.  
"Aha. So I'm going to say this because I didn't when Hyde went off and married a hooker but you guys were good together."  
I laughed.  
"Donna, there is nothing going on with Steven and I. I mean he did say he would come dress shopping with me, but I figure he didn't mean it. He was never interested in weddings or any of that stuff," I said.  
"And yet. He's helping you," Donna said.  
"Donna, he's helping you. It's your wedding. Steven and I were a long time ago. I don't know why we are even talking about it."  
"Yes and after he sent the striper back to her husband. He hasn't had a long term relationship since you," she said.  
I sighed.  
"I don't think that striper counts as a relationship," I said. "Just try on the dress so I can make sure you don't look like a lumberjack on your big day," I said.  
She smiled.  
"Whatever you say," she said, disappearing into the dressing room. "So have you talked to Fez lately?"  
"I talked to him a few weeks back," I said, walking over to the dresses.  
"I called him about the wedding and he didn't pick up," she said, opening the door.  
She stepped out and walked over to the mirror.  
"I think he's still on his honeymoon with that actress from wherever he is from," I said, running my hands over the dress.  
"That's like 2 months already," she said.  
"They are having fun," I said, shrugging. "At least they are happy together."  
Donna did a spin.  
"What do you think," she asked.  
I turned around to look at her.  
"Wow," I breathed and smiled at her. She looked down at the dress and smiled. "That's it," I said. "Now lets just keep it away from Eric until tomorrow and everything will be fine."  
Donna laughed.  
"Of course, it's gorgeous," she said and smiled at me.  
"You look amazing."

I throw the shirt into my luggage and ran my hands over the dress I was wearing.  
I put on my high heels as he knocked on the door.  
"Come in," I called as my phone rang. "Hello," I said. "Yeah, okay. I'll be there soon," I said. I put the phone door and turned around to face Steven. "Hey, you don't mind if we pop into my store for a second. They want my help with the decision making and what not," I said.  
He shrugged and I laughed.  
"Man of few words," I breathed as I grabbed my bag.

"Okay," I said, walking through the door. "What's the problem," I said, dropping my bag onto one of the tables.  
"Miss Jackie," said the man hired to ran this 'Jackie's Motor' store.  
"I have about 10 minutes my friends getting married this weekend," I said.  
"Oh of course," he said, picking up some files. "I just need your final opinion on hiring."  
"Of course," I said and he handed me the files. I looked at them all and sighed. I looked over at Steven. "Give me the cliff notes," I said.  
He cleared his voice.  
"You said you wanted to hire a high school kid."  
I nodded.  
"Yes I do," I said.  
"Two boys applied. Class president and book worm with little work experience. The other just got out of a juvenile detention centre and has experience in 4 different jobs already," he said.  
"What did he go in for," I asked.  
"Stealing cars."  
I smiled and picked up my bag.  
"Give it to the juvy kid. He clearly knows his way around a car and could use the help to stay out of trouble," I said. "Call if you have any other questions," I said. I turned around and Steven was staring at me. I smiled. "What? It's just good business," I said.

Steven sat down in one of the little white chairs, standing out in his dark clothes.  
"So I was thinking that we need music for the wedding," I said, stepping out of the changing room. I looked at the dress in the mirror. I did a little spin and pulled a face. "What do you think," I asked.  
He shrugged.  
"Isn't Donna meant to look the prettiest there," he said.  
I laughed.  
"I'm not wearing a potato sake so no, but we brought her dress this morning and she looks amazing," I said. "Well I like this one," I said, looking at the dress again. "But not in this colour," I said, going back to the changing room.  
I pulled off the dress.  
"Jackie," Steven said.  
I stopped and stuck my head out the door.  
"Yeah?"  
"I can call one of the bands I manage and get them to come down," he said.  
I closed the curtain and pulled my own dress back on.  
"Sure," I said. "It should be good," I said and opened the door again. "But first we will have to buy you a suit to match these dresses," I teased.  
"You're dreaming," he said and I smirked at him.  
"Got to start somewhere, now try this on," I said, holding a suit out to him.  
"No."  
"And this tie."  
"No."  
"And this jacket," I said, holding them out to him.  
He smiled at me and took the suit.  
"Fine."

**I love getting reviews. Thanks guys **


	3. Chapter 3

**Manage Steven and Jackie moment. Hope you guys like it **

"Well I like the icing on this one," I said, pointing to it. He nodded. "It tastes amazing," I said, eating some more of it. "So we have to have that and those little people on the top in the suit and dress," I said. Steven just stared at me.  
"Donna's insane for letting you plan her wedding." I laughed.  
"She let me help plan it last time too remember," I said, staring at the cakes.  
"I remember you in that wedding dress," he breathed. I looked up at him and smiled.  
"Yeah," I said and cleared my throat. "So what cake do we want," I asked.  
"Don't Donna and Eric like chocolate," he said. I smiled, nodding.  
"Can we try the chocolate cake," I asked. The shopping assistant placed the cake onto the table. Steven grabbed a fork and cut into the cake.  
"Is there anything else you two would like," the shop assistant asked. I shook my head.  
"No thanks," I said and turned back to Steven.  
"Here, try some," he said and held the fork out to me. I bit my lip and smiled, taking a bite. I laughed. I nodded.  
"It's good," I said and he put down the fork. "I like it," I said and smiled at him. "So this cake with this icing," I said, scooping both into my fork and holding it out to him. "What do you think," I asked. He took a bite and nodded.  
"It's okay," he said and I smiled at him.  
"Good, you think they will make the little girl on top with red hair now that Donna is natural again," I asked.  
"We can ask," he said.  
"Good," I said and smiled. Steven stood up.  
"I'll be back," he said. I watched him walk away.  
"Is there anything we can help you with," asked the shop assistant.  
"Umm, yes. Can I make an order," I asked. The shop assistant looked over at Steven talking to the lady at the front counter.  
"Would you like to put that on the same tab as your fiancée," he asked. I looked at Steven. "Actually it's for my friends wedding," I said.  
"Oh, he just implied," he said. I smiled.  
"That's okay. I just want to order the chocolate cake and icing from that cake for the top," I said, pointing to the table.  
"Of course," he said, writing it down on his clip board. "Can you fill out this form for me," he said, handing it to me.  
"Sure," I said.

"They said yes to your red hair idea," Steven said, sitting down next to me. "Though she stared at me funny cause you're not a red hair," he said. I looked up at him and laughed.  
"Thanks for noticing," I teased.  
"So do you think Donna and Eric are going to move after they get married," he asked. I signed my name at the bottom of the form.  
"They already live into Donna's house. It has enough bed rooms for kids and what not. Plus they only really just moved back."  
"They finished college years ago Jackie," Steven said.  
"I know but still. They love Point Place to much to leave," I said.  
"Yeah, that's probably true," he said. "I don't think I would want to leave either."

I looked at the rings.  
"That one looks nice," I said, pointing to one.  
"So why did you give that kid the job," he asked.  
"What do you mean," I asked.  
"Aren't your shops about making money and getting rich?" I tuned to look at him.  
"I don't need to be rich," I said, looking back to the rings. "I mean it would be great. I love money and I still want my fancy house but I don't need money, and rich people just aren't worth the time anymore. Some times the rich people aren't as good as the average person. I want something else for my places," I breathed.  
"What happened to you," Steven asked. "Wasn't that Duke everything you wanted." I looked at him.  
"I thought so," I said and laughed. "But no, the more I was in his world the more I didn't want to be. I wanted to be back in Point Place. I wanted to be back with my friends. My actual friends," I said. I looked up at him. "Can we try this one," I asked.  
"Whatever you say," Steven said and nodded, pointing it out to the shopping assistant. "I don't really know anything about rings anyway," he said and I laughed.

"What are you going to write on them," I asked as we got out of the car. "Eric got something written on them last time," I said as we walked to my hotel door. "Though his made Donna sound like a slut so maybe don't follow in his foot steps," I said and laughed. I stopped at the door to find my keys. Steven looked at the rings.  
"What happened to us?" I froze. What? I turned around to look at him. He stood there in his jeans and dark shirt.  
"I don't know," I said and shook my head, turning back to the door. I opened it and we went inside. I throw my bag into the bed. "I don't remember," I said, turning back to face him.  
"Last thing I remember was you leaving," he said.  
"Me," I coughed. "Last thing I remember was you running off to marry a striper," I said. "I didn't get much choice in that."  
"You're the reason I ended up married to Sam," he said. I laughed bitterly.  
"You choose to stay with her, not me. I wanted us, even when you wouldn't marry me or give me any verbal sign that you actually wanted to be with me. I still came back from Chicago to get you back!"  
"You ran off before I even knew what I was doing," he said, raising his voice.  
"What did you expect? Me to hang around and wait for you to say no?"  
"I don't know. All I remember was realising I wanted to marry you but you had already left for Chicago."  
"Well I came back and you didn't do anything about it," I said.  
"Jackie I didn't know what…"  
"Exactly. You didn't know whether you wanted to be with me or not. So clearly you couldn't have cared that much," I said and then I sighed. "It's too late now anyway," I breathed.  
"Why," he asked. I stared at him. His blue eyes and sideburns still made me smile. I shook my head. "We are different people now," he said.  
"No, we aren't," I said. "We are still the same. With the same problems as before. I still want to get married. I still want gifts. I want..."  
"Yes I know, you're Jackie of course you want all that but you're not going to try and turn me into some rich snob to get it," he said, cutting me off.  
"Says who? I almost married everything you aren't," I growled.  
"But you didn't," he breathed. I sighed and stared at him. Neither of us moved.  
"I know," I said. He look away from me and cleared his throat.  
"Well I'll pick you up tomorrow," he said. I nodded and took in a deep breath.  
"Okay," I said and crossed my arms over my chest. "Thanks," I said and I watched him leave.

**I love getting reviews. Thanks guys **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, guys this is the end. i hope you guys love it. **

"I don't know anymore," I said, taking a shot and turned to Donna.  
She took a shot too and then turned to look at me.  
She smiled.  
"Maybe he's changed," Donna said.  
"Steven doesn't change," I said.  
"Okay. I don't quiet understand. So you and Steven have gone out before," Brooke asked.  
I turned to look at her.  
"Yes," I said as the bar tender refilled my drink. "Years ago when we were in high school," I said, taking another drink.  
"Well that explains why either you or he doesn't turn up to Betsy's birthdays," Brooke said.  
I smiled.  
"We don't mean too. I love Betsy and I don't mean to miss her or Annabelle's birthdays. I promised I'll be there for all of them from now on. Charley just got in the way for a bit," I said.  
The bar tender refilled all our drinks and Brooke passed her's to me.  
I drank mine.  
"So how did it end," Brooke asked.  
"It was brutal," Donna said.  
"Donna, just leave it," I jumped in. "It doesn't matter," I said, drinking Brooke's drink.  
"Fine then let's get back to me. It's meant to be my big night after all," she said, drinking her drink.  
I laughed.  
"Good, because I brought you a present," I said, handing it to her.  
She opened it and smiled.  
"Awww, it's gorgeous," she said, taking a ruby necklace out of the box.  
"Hey and if Eric can't make the bills you can always sell it," I teased and she laughed.  
"Thanks," she said, hugging me. "Thanks both of you. For everything. Tomorrow is going to be amazing. Now let's drink," she said and beamed at us.  
"Always but not here," Brooke said and smiled at us. "We have other places to be."

"He married a striper," Brooke said.  
I fell against the table.  
"That's why we broke up because he married a striper from Las Vegas," I said. We all looked up as the stripers came onto the floor. "Wooooo," I said and he smiled at me.  
I took a sip from my drink and giggled, looking up at the stripers in front of me.  
"Well I'm sure he did some good things too," Brooke said, leaning back in her chair to stare at the guys.  
I laughed.  
"He took me to prom," I said, taking a sip from my drink.  
I waved a dollar bill in the air and Donna laughed.  
"Jackie," Brooke teased.  
"Come on, what else are we going to do with 1 dollar bills," I asked.  
Brooke smiled at me and took a dollar.  
"And he punched that guy you dated in the face for calling you a bitch," Donna said.  
I laughed and smiled up at the guy.  
"And went to jail that time for me," I said, taking another sip.  
"And convinced me to let you move in with us when your dad went to jail," Donna said.  
She grabbed a dollar from me and laughed, tucking it into the guy's pants.  
I smiled and dropped my glass onto the table.  
"Why does that idiot have to be so sweet?"  
Donna laughed.  
"Maybe you should stop drinking," Donna said, taking the drink away from me. I glared at her. "I don't want you hung over at my wedding," she said.  
I smiled.  
"Then we should give more money to these guys and then get home," I said and beamed at Brooke and Donna.  
"Hey, if your paying," Donna said and we all laughed.

I put my arm under Donna's.  
"Come on," I said, walking towards her house. Donna swayed. "And you told me not to get drunk," I muttered. She laughed. I knocked on the front door. "Eric," I called out.  
"He's probsss not there," Donna muttered. "Michael was taking them out."  
"Oh great," I said, opening the door and walked Donna inside. I lay Donna down on her bed. "Now sleep or you're going to be hung over at your own wedding," I teased. She groaned and I put the sheet over her. "Good night," I said and closed the door behind me. The front door opened and I heard laughing. I stood in the lounge room as they walked in. "Have a good night," I asked and smirked at Steven and Eric.  
Steven and Eric looked at each other and laughed.  
"Sure," Eric said. "How's Donna," he asked.  
"She's sleeping," I said.  
He nodded.  
"I think I'll do the same," he said. He walked past us. "Night guys," he muttered, closing the door behind him.  
I turned back to Steven. "Met any nice girls," I asked.  
"None that I want to marry if that's what you mean," he said, crossing him arms over his chest.  
"Well that's good then," I said.  
"I don't plan to marry a striper," he said.  
"You didn't plan to marry one last time either. You had planned to marry me," I said.  
"Well next time I plan to marry you I will marry you," he said, stepping closer to me.  
I looked away from him.  
"Did you figure out what to write on the rings," I asked.  
"Yeah I did. 'To my first and only I will love you forever'," he said, reading the inside of the rings.  
I took one of the rings from him.  
"It's nice," I breathed.  
"It's true," he said. I looked up at him. "You said we were the same. Well I don't think so."  
"Steven don't," I said, turning away from him. "Tomorrow is the wedding and then we are all going home, back to our lives that besides this 10 mins have nothing to do with each other. Just leave it alone."  
"No," he said.  
"No?"  
I stared at him.  
"No, I'm not the same guy as before. You're wrong about that, because last time I let you leave and I thought maybe Kelso would be better for you than me. So I could understand you running back to him in Chicago but not now. It's not just because Kelso is married to Brooke because there are 100's of people out there like him. Which kind of means the world is screwed." I laughed. "But the point is I'm not letting you leave again. You said you missed Point Place well move back here. Move in with me."  
"Steven I…"  
"No, Jackie you listen to me. I'm not some kid from high school who's to afraid to show you his feels. I mean I'm not going to make you a sign that says 'I love you Jackie' but I know how I feel," he said.  
I stared at him.  
"I was hoping for one of those massive balloons that advertises use."  
"You mean a blimp?" I nodded. "How about a ring," he said, holding it out to me.  
"That's Eric's ring," I said.  
"Well unless you want a blue balloon this is going to have to do."  
I pulled my hand out of him.  
"Steven," I groaned. "You just said I could have anything I want. What instead of a house you're going to give me a cardboard box," I said. "Or maybe we'll live in a stolen house."  
I turned away from him.  
"Okay. Okay," he said, grabbing my hand. He pulled me around to face him. "Jackie," he said, touching my face with his hand and I pulled away from him. "Here," he said, taking off his glasses. He took my hands in his. "Jackie Burkhart will you marry me?" I stared at him. He cleared his throat. "And have my glasses till I can buy you a ring, and a good ring," he said.  
I looked down at the glasses in his hand.  
"You're serious," I breathed.  
"Yes."  
I flung myself into his arms and kissed him.  
We pulled away from each other.  
"Wooow," I breathed.  
"Yeah," he said. He wrapped his arm around the back of my head and pulled me in again. We broke apart. We locked eyes and breathed heavily. "I love you," he said.  
I bit my lip and smiled.  
"I love you too Steven Hyde," I said and beamed at him. I took his glasses and put them on. He stared at me and I smiled. "Now you want to take me home," I asked.  
He pulled me in and smirked.  
"Depends if you want to pick your clothes up from your hotel or not," he asked, sweeping me into his arms bridal style.  
I kissed him.  
"I think they can wait."

**Review would be amazing guys  
**


End file.
